


growing up with the marauders

by Abbygail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbygail/pseuds/Abbygail
Summary: Annabelle is the twin sister of james potter. this is her growing up with the four boys and falling in love with one of them. set in their Hogwarts years.





	growing up with the marauders

September 1st 1971 

The potter household was chaos on the morning of the 1st of September. James, the oldest twin, was packing his trunk in a rush however the younger twin of the two, Annabelle, had packed the previous night so she was sat on the red leather sofa ,that was filled with pillows in the library reading a book. As Annabelle turns the page of her book , she could hear her mum telling James he was making them late and that he should of done it the night before. 

“Annabelle did it last night when we asked you both too. Why didn’t you listen?” Mrs. potter scolded James. Annabelle could only make out James’ reply as a muffle. 

“Annabelle get your coat on” Mrs. potter shouted up to her daughter. 

“yes mum , I will be down now” Annabelle shouted back. 

When they got to kings cross station, the four of them saw how busy it was. They weaved through all of the muggles and made their way to platform 9 ¾ . When they got on to the platform James was the first one to say goodbye and get on the train. Annabelle then turned to her mum and said , “don't worry mum , I will keep an eye on James” 

This made her mum feel a lot better. 

“good and remember to write to us soon” Mrs. potter said looking lovingly at her only daughter. 

“yes mum see you at Christmas” Annabelle said then making her way to the train. 

Once she got on to the train and waved goodbye to her mum and dad , she went to go find James as he was the only person she knew on the train. Looking in each of the compartments for James , she walked into a boy about her age. He was a bit taller than her , he had mousy brown hair that covered his eyebrows and she could see some faint scars on his face. 

“oh my god I'm so sorry , I didn’t see you there” Annabelle said which came out in a ramble. 

“that's ok I wasn’t looking where I was going either” he said 

“I'm Annabelle potter” Annabelle said sticking out her hand for him to shake. 

“I'm Remus lupin” Remus said , shaking Annabelle's hand. 

There was a comfortable silence then Annabelle spoke up and said , “can you help me look for my brother? I've lost him” 

“yeah no problem” Remus said with a soft smile on his face. 

After 5 or so minuets they come across a compartment with James in it with a boy who again looked her age. Annabelle opened to door. 

“James there you are I've been looking for you” Annabelle said after she opened the door with Remus just behind her. 

“I knew you’d find me sis. Sirius meet my little sister Annabelle” James said introducing his new friend Sirius to his little sister. 

“hi Sirius nice to meet you” Annabelle said to Sirius , then said, “ James , Sirius , this is Remus” After this they all said hi to each other. The four of them sat down in the compartment and began to get to know each other. After awhile Sirius said, “ so James, Annabelle ; Remus what house do you think you will be in?” 

“I don’t care but I don’t want to be in Slytherin.” said James who gave a discussed look at the mention of Slytherin house. 

“I hope I'm in ravenclaw” Remus answered 

“I don’t care to be honest, mum was a Slytherin so I don’t care” said Annabelle ignoring James’ answer as she thought it was stupid to judge someone based on their Hogwarts house. 

“what about you Sirius?” Annabelle asked 

“same as James. Whole family have been in Slytherin and I intend on not carrying that on” Sirius replied. 

“well lets hope that doesn’t happen. Yeah?” said Annabelle with a bit of hope in her voice. 

The conversation ended there and the rest of the trip was spent with Annabelle and Remus reading and James and Sirius were eating sweets.


End file.
